


The dead Angel in the Ditch

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Canon Crossover, Case Fic, Destiel - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: An Angel goes missing on earth, Cas and the boys take the case..which leads them to a certain lab in washington





	1. Chapter 1

Cas let out a groan as his phone started vibrating across the table, like some sort of possessed thing. It had been a busy week and while angels might not get tired, Cas was starting to feel a little worn at edges. He picked up his cell and squinted at the number ‘oh great’ he thought savagely. “Hello Naomi, what do you want.”  
“you added me to your contacts list, I’m flattered Castiel. Tell me do I get my own ring tone?” Naomi, sarcastic as ever.  
“What do you want” Cas gritted his teeth, he was not in the mood. Truthfully he had been looking forward to a few hours staring at the TV, lately his life seemed to consist solely of rushing from one crisis to another without a break.  
“i need your help.” Naomi admitted, her huffed tone telling Cas how much she resented asking for his assistance.  
“and why should I help you.” he opened Deans laptop that had been abandoned on the table.  
“Because Castiel, I’m asking you angel to angel, please.” she sounded sincere, regretfully Cas loaded up Netflix and stared longingly at his watch list.  
“Okay, what is it?”  
“one of us is missing, down there on earth.” at her words Cas suddenly focused, he sat up straight.   
“how is that possible?, I thought you were all in heaven?”  
“Nearly all of us, except Yael”  
“Why was she still on earth, I thought you needed everybody to keep the lights on?” he heard Naomi sigh softly.  
“we do, but our sister refused to come home and with our numbers so low-”  
“you couldn’t spare anyone to retrieve her?”  
“I’m afraid so.”  
“When was the last time you heard from her?”  
“In human terms its been a week since she went radio silent.” Cas bit his lip, a week was a long time. “Will you help us?” Naomi asked again.  
“Yes of course. You know I was just about to binge watch Brooklyn 99”  
“What is that?” Naomi asked, Cas rolled his eyes ‘angels, clueless’  
“It’s not important. I will need everything you know, her vessels name, last location”  
“Of course”  
Cas found Dean and Sam in the kitchen. Dean was eating something that smelled like heart disease, Sam was watching him with a disgusted look on his face. “Dean, what are you eating?”  
“This?” Dean pointed his fork at the plate, “Winchester surprise.” Dean shovelled another forkful into his mouth grinning.   
“What is the surprise? A heart attack?”Cas heard Sam snort at that and permitted himself a small smile.  
“Very funny, it’s Mom’s recipe.”  
“Your mother is a very talented woman, but she can’t cook. Are you sure you should be eating that?” that earned him a glare, he sat down at the table.“guys I have a case, I need your help”  
“Really Cas? I thought we were taking a few days off?” Sam slumped down on his stool. “Can’t we just put some of the other hunters on it?”  
“Normally I would but-”  
“But what Cas?” Dean wiped melted cheese off his chin and pushed his plate to one side.  
“Naomi called me” He paused and watched their reactions then plunged on before they could ask any questions, “An angel has gone missing, we need to find her or find out what happened to her at least.”   
“Cas do we have time to investigate a missing angel?” Sam pointed out, he shrugged apologetically.  
“I know we are busy Sam, but there are so few of us left and if someone is out there hurting angels-” Cas knew he was pleading he looked from Sam to Dean hopefully.   
“Alright Cas, what do you know?”  
“You are sure?” he felt a twinge of guilt, they were all tired.  
“Yes, go on what did Naomi tell you?”  
“The Angel’s name is Yael, her vessel is a woman called Vanessa Johnson. The last time anyone heard from her she was somewhere in Minnesota. That's all I have.”  
“Well it’s a start.” Dean slapped the table and stood up. “Sam call Donna, see if she has heard anything. Cas you and me will gear up in case we need to head out.” Sam nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket.  
“Dean I’m sorry” Cas muttered as turned to leave, Dean gripped his shoulder smiling.  
“No worries Cas, Netflix will still be here when we get back.”   
“Hey guys wait up, Donna knows something” Sam called out, he set the phone on the table and put it on speaker.  
“Hey Donna what you got?”  
“hey boys, I’m sorry but Mrs Johnson is dead, body was found in a drainage ditch few days ago.”  
“Why didn’t you call us” Cas bit down hard on a flare of anger, he exchanged a look with Dean.  
“I’m sorry, I was out with Jody and the girls.”  
“On a hunt?” Sam asked.  
“no a spa day, of course a hunt Sam!. Any way time I got back my deputy had already called the Feds, they swung by and carried off all the evidence and the corpse this morning.”  
“Couldn’t you stop them Donna?” Dean asked.  
“No Dean I couldn’t they are the real FBI remember.”

Booth walked into the autopsy room and found Cam frowning over the skeletal but still slightly squishy remains of Vanessa Johnson. After so many years he was used to death and it’s associated stages of grossness, but the slight aroma of barbecued pork coming from the corpse would probably put him off bacon for a couple of weeks. “Morning Cam.”  
“Morning Seeley, where is Doctor Brennan?”  
“She is dropping Christine and Hank off at daycare, I was going to do it but she insisted.”  
“she is still a little off then”  
“It’s been a busy few weeks, you know Bones she’ll bounce back,” Booth knew he was side stepping the question, he didn’t really want to talk about Bones right now, he wrapped his knuckles against the autopsy table,“so what’s the story Cam, is Vanessa here another victim of the angel killer?”  
“Is that we are calling him now?”  
“Yeah, on account of you know the weird ass wings found at the crime scenes.” Booth shrugged, it wasn’t the best name, but twenty odd kills in ten years was serious enough to warrant the bureau’s attention. “What have you found?”  
“Well this is definitely Vanessa, DNA is a match from her service records, but everything else makes no sense” Cam turned to Booth shaking her head.   
“You mean besides the fact she has been missing for nearly a decade?”  
“Yeah besides that. The cause of death seems to be the single stab wound, it perforated the diaphragm and went through the right ventricle of the heart. See” She pointed to the victims chest cavity with her scalpel, Booth leaned over and nodded.  
“Pretty brutal, seems logical to me. Stabbed through the heart.”  
“Yes but then why do the rest of her tissues look like they have been microwaved.” Cam lifted a necrotic flap of skin back further to reveal blackened fibrous strands, like an overdone steak.  
“Okay that is weird.”  
“I’ve sent trace to Hodgins, I can tell you that the weapon was very distinctive”  
“How so?”  
“triangular cross section and from the shape of the wound tapered.”  
“So it does match the wounds on the other victims?”   
“Yes, it does appear so, and the appearance of the remaining soft tissue also matches the previous victims.” Cam laid down her scalpel, and lifted the victims heart into a bowl, “There is also this extra piece of weird.” Gently she pressed a finger to the mottled tissue, a thick black liquid oozed out.  
“Is that blood?” Booth leaned closer, the stuff smelled awful.  
“yeah,” Cam nodded “all of her remaining tissues are full of blood, there is no evidence of exsanguination and according to the locals they found no blood at the crime scene.”  
“How is that possible? She was stabbed through the heart!”  
“I have no idea, I would at least expect peri mortem pooling around the heart, but there is no sign of that either. “It’s weird, maybe the bones can tell us more.” Cam began to zip up the body bag, she paused “You know Booth, if I didn’t know better I’d say this woman was killed by lightening, that’s the only other way I can explain the carbonised tissue.”  
“So she was killed by a giant cattleprod? Give me something I can work with here Cam!”  
“Sorry Seeley. There was one other thing which might have a bearing on the case, she may have been pregnant”  
“You’re sure?” Booth sighed he hated the thought of that.  
“No the tissue damage is too great, I’ll be able to tell you for sure when the blood tests come back.”  
“Okay, I have to interview her husband, maybe he can tell us why she ended up in Minnesota.”  
“And where she has been for the past ten years?” Cam asked.  
“Lets hope Mr Johnson has some answers.”

“Donna, so you are telling me, the feds took all the evidence”  
“Yeah sorry Dean.”  
“Not your fault D-train, thanks for your help.” Dean cut the call and looked up at Cas. “Guess we are going to Washington DC.”  
“Dean we are not real FBI agents” Sam interjected.  
“Well then, we better make sure they don’t figure that out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean try to think of a safe way to investigate the missing angel, the jeffersonian team find something weird.

“So how exactly are we going to pull this off?” Dean shook out the shirt he was ironing and grimaced at a wrinkle on the shoulder. At the kitchen table Sam pulled a confused face and shrugged.  
“Not sure yet.” Sam muttered and returned his attention to his laptop.  
“Not good Sammy, Cas is determined to find out what happened” Dean pressed the iron down on the cuff steaming it into razor sharp neatness, he nodded to himself and gestured to Sam to throw him another from the basket of laundry. “You know Cas won’t be able to let this go.”That worried Dean, half a day had passed since they had heard about Yael and Cas was already prowling the bunker like a caged bobcat. They couldn’t just go charging into Washington DC with their fake I.Ds guns blazing, that was a recipe for disaster and Dean had no intention of winding up in another government black hole. “Anything in the crime scene photos Donna sent over?”  
“Not much, body had been there a few days, it’s pretty gross.” Sam’s lip curled up in disgust, Dean carefully stood the iron on it’s end well away from his favourite shirt and joined his brother.  
“Show me.” Sam angled the laptop so they could both see and clicked through the photos. Dean felt queasy, his brother was right it wasn’t a pretty sight, the corpse looked like something out of a horror movie. “That’s pretty gross, does it say what killed her?”  
“Donna thought a single stab wound, but we need the ME’s report to be sure”  
“And the ME is in Washington.”Dean rubbed his face tiredly, the beginnings of a headache starting to throb in his temple. ‘A few days off was that really to much to ask?’ obviously the universe was not up for giving them a break, he sighed. “let me see those again” he took the computer from Sam and flicked through the grisly images, something in the pictures was nagging at him, he frowned and cycled through them again.  
“what is it?” Sam asked, Dean shushed him with a waved finger and stared at the screen. He went back one, to an over head shot; it must have been taken from the top of the bank and showed the corpse lying half in and half out of a water filled ditch.   
“Wings” Dean tapped the screen, “They are in all of these.” Sam hunched forward and squinted.  
“I see them and?”  
“You don’t think that could cause problems?”   
“Not really”  
“You think it’s a good idea the government has evidence of the supernatural?”  
“Well they probably don’t know what they have” Sam shrugged. Dean snorted in frustration sometimes, despite his college education his brother could be slow on the up take.  
“And what if they work it out, do we want to end up like England with some kind of shadowy agency running everything?”  
“Dean don’t you think that is a little far fetched?”  
“Maybe” Dean admitted he stood up and resumed pressing his shirt. “Even so, we need to solve this and everything we need is locked up in some lab in Washington ”  
“The Jeffersonian” Sam interjected.  
“What?”  
“I did some digging FBI forensic liaise with the Jeffersonian.”  
“Right, thought that was a museum. So what are we going to do?”   
“Do you think you could persuade Cas to drop this?” Sam sat back hands clasped together, Dean shot his brother a look of disbelief. “Yeah right, I know unlikely” Sam pursed his lips, brow wrinkling as he considered the problem. “What about Charlie?”  
“What about her?”  
“Do you think she could hack the FBI? Get us in.”   
“we could ask her, she still with Garth’s crew?” Dean pulled his cell from his pocket and scrolled down to Charlie’s number. Sam nodded, Dean hit speaker after a second a familiar voice answered.  
“What do you want?”  
“Charlie, it’s Dean.”  
“I know it’s you dumbass.” Charlie sounded amused.  
“We need a favour.”  
“Will it get me killed?”  
“No probably just arrested by the united states government.” Dean ignored the irritated look Sam gave him, “What do you say Charlie?” there was a groan from the other end of the line.  
“Okay what do you need.”

Booth walked into Bones office and found her sat at her desk typing away at something or other. Temperance didn’t seem to register his presence, he had to wrap his knuckles on the smooth wooden surface to get her attention. “Hey” she muttered and looked up briefly before her gaze returned to what ever fascinating thing had captured grabbed her focus.   
“Earth to Bones” he said loudly, Temperance gave her self a shake and looked at him.  
“Sorry, I was engrossed. I’m writing that article I told you about, the one for national geographic.”  
“Right about the snake thing qezacoat- quez ooh” He saw her wince at his stumbling attempt to pronounce the stupid word.  
“Quetzalcoatl” She corrected him blithely accompanying it with a look that clearly said ‘why do you even try’, from anyone else it would have been mildly insulting, but from Bones it was just Bones.   
“So got anything for me, any leads?”  
“No, the skeleton is still being cleaned. The carbonised tissue is proving difficult for Mr Arastoo to remove from the bones.”  
“So nada then.”Booth shrugged, he hated this bit of a case, the waiting was something he didn’t enjoy. He picked a small statue from the desk and absent-mindedly tossed it from hand to hand, Temperance’s hand snaked out and grabbed the figurine in mid-air. She placed it back on the desk with care.  
“That’s three thousand years old, Booth!”  
“sorry thought it was a souvenir” He grinned at her, she shook her head and laughed.  
“Have you spoken to her husband yet?” Temperance shut down her computer and stood up, she pulled on her lab coat and smoothed it into neatness. He loved those little gestures, Booth felt a soppy smile trying to crawl across his face. “What’s wrong” Temperance raised her eyebrows. Seeley caught her round the waist and let the smile have its way.  
“Nothing just admiring my exceptionally brilliant wife”  
“I suppose that is a right answer” she kissed him quickly, “But what about the husband?”  
“he is coming in voluntarily, I’m heading over now.”  
“Okay see you at dinner?”  
“Hopefully” Booth turned to go only to find the door blocked by a very excited Doctor Hodgins.  
“Guys you have to see this!” Hodgins yelled, spun his wheelchair and zoomed off before Booth could question him. Bones shrugged.  
“It seems Doctor Hodgins has something to tell us.” Booth and Bones followed Hodgins down to his lab and found him peering avidly into a specimen tray, shaking his head.  
“Okay what is bug-boy?” Booth demanded, Jack’s head jerked up, the doctor was grinning.   
“It’s not bugs, it’s this take a look,” he nodded towards the tray. Booth took a look and sighed, yes he liked Hodgins, yes they were friends, but still he sometimes felt like shooting him.  
“So what? It’s a glass feather, some kind of necklace the victim was wearing?”  
“See I thought that, but it’s fused to the earth underneath”  
“Get to the point Hodgins, I have a suspect to interview”  
“This is a fulgurite.”  
“A fulgurite is a crystal that formed when lightening strikes sand or rock.” Brennan explained, “But this doesn’t look like any fulgurite I have ever seen.”  
“Me neither” Hodgins agreed, he spun his wheels and grabbed a stack of photos from behind him. “And its not the only one, the ground round this weird wing shape was saturated with micro fulgurites, the soil was full of them.  
“So these crystal things are only formed by lightening?” Booth glanced at Hodgins for confirmation. “So what our victim was struck by lightening after she was killed?”  
“No definitely not,” Bones was shaking her head, “A lightening strike would have clear entry and exit wounds, just like any other electrical burns and the bones would be charred not just the flesh.”  
“Then what could do this?”  
“I don’t know, but the average lightening strike can be anything from one to 10 billion joules. What ever did this was pumping so serious juice.”  
“And it turned a feather into glass.” Booth said softly.  
“Basically yes.”  
“What about trace from the knife wound Hodgins?” Brennan asked, Booth wasn’t really listening. He couldn’t stop staring at the feather, it was beautiful; about as long as his hand, each quill perfectly drawn. It reminded him of something, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what. He was pulled back to reality by Hodgins mentioning something about the weapon.  
“What was that about the knife.”  
“As I said just now” Hodgins repeated with just a trace of annoyance, “there was no trace from the weapon in the wound. What ever it was didn’t leave behind any particulates of any type, it’s totally clean. Which is weird.”  
“This whole case is weird.”Seeley agreed. “Hodgins get the trace from the other crime scenes see if any of these crystal things were present and find out what else they missed.”  
“Sure thing, I’ll email you the results.” Hodgins turned away, Seeley found his gaze wandering back to the feather. Temperance touched his arm.  
“You okay Booth?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Aubrey is picking me up, better go” he kissed her gently, “Call you later.”  
It was in the car, having relegated Aubrey to the passenger seat that Seeley’s memory bubbled; He thumped the steering wheel “now I remember”  
“Remember what” Audrey was as usual eating, doughnut sugar coated his chin.  
“Where I’ve seen a feather like that before”  
“Where?”  
“When I was a kid we went on a visit to this little church up-state, They had a feather just like that.”  
“Why”  
“It was a holy relic, supposed to have come from the archangel Gabriel”  
“That’s a bold assertion”  
“Are you disrespecting my church Audrey?”  
“No of course not, but you have to admit it’s a little far fetched”  
“Yeah, but some people need those kind of stories.”  
“Well I think it’s a load of baloney, angels only one step up from vampires and were wolves!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFW go to washington,

“Are you sure about this Dean?” Sam asked for maybe the fifteenth time since they had left the bunker. Dean didn’t bother to answer, he was too busy looking at the impressive brutalist facade of the J. Edgar Hoover building. Oh course he wasn’t sure, not even vaguely. He glanced down at the badge in his hand, it was heavier and shinier than the ones Sam usually made. It felt more real and was to all intents and purposes actually real. Dean had asked Charlie where she had got them, her response had been a shrug and a cryptic “what can I say? I’m a genius”. Dean glanced over to where Cas was standing examining his own badge with a frown. “You ready Cas?”  
“Yes, these are highly detailed forgeries” Cas mused, Dean strode over snatched the badge from Cas’ hand and tucked it inside his trench coat.  
“Quiet, you don’t know who is listening.” Dean waved Sam over and turned back to Cas, “Besides technically these are not forgeries, we’re on the system. Now lets go.”Sam led the was up concrete steps into the lobby, Dean followed him with Cas a step behind.”What’s the name of the agent we have to see?”  
“Seeley Booth” Sam said.   
“What kind of name is that” Dean grinned and strode up to the reception desk, he rapped his knuckles against the shiny wood to get the woman sat behind it’s attention. She just glared at him over her glasses. Dean slapped on his most ingratiating smile. “Hi”  
“Yes?”  
“Agents Taylor, Deacon and May here to see Agent Booth.”  
“Do you have an appointment ?”  
“Uh yes” Sam leaned over the desk, to Dean’s annoyance the woman smiled at his brother. “We confirmed by email.”  
“Field office?”  
“Kansas city.”  
“I’ll need to see your credentials and run your badge numbers” she held out a hand, Sam extracted his badge from his suit pocket and handed it over, then nodded to Dean and Cas to do the same. Dean tried not to let his nervousness show, but his palms were starting to sweat. It took five long minutes, Dean moved closer to Cas expecting at any minute to be surrounded and dragged off to some small dark cell. “Okay that all seems to be in order” the woman handed over three visitor passes, directing her smile at Sam. “And if you need someone to show you round while you’re here-” Dean watched Sam blush as the woman leaned over the desk. “Here is my number, Agent Deacon.”  
“Thanks um-”  
“Suzy”   
“Which floor?” Dean interjected.  
“fourth” she snapped and returned her attention to Sam. Dean grabbed his brothers sleeve and dragged him away, Cas caught up with them at the elevator.  
“I can’t believe we got away with that” Dean muttered.  
“I can’t believe Charlie hacked the FBI.” Sam muttered, Dean shrugged.  
“well at least you got a date out of it, Agent Deacon”  
“Shut up” 

They found Agent Booth in his office, feet up on his desk throwing a baseball from hand to hand, he didn’t get up when they walked in. He didn’t look particularly pleased to see them either. Sam took the lead.  
“Hi I’m Agent Deacon, this is Agent May and Agent Taylor, we’re from the Kansas City field office, I assume you were expecting us.”   
“Yes I was expecting you” Booth swung his legs of the desk and reverently placed the baseball on its stand. “Though I am not entirely sure what you are doing here?”  
“It’s about the murder of Vanessa Johnson” Sam started to sit, but a look from Booth halted him in his tracks.  
“ah yes, you said in your email. So what does the Kansas city field office want with my murder victim?”  
“It may have something to do with an unsolved murder.” Dean snapped, he was trying to remain polite, but the guy seemed like a dick  
“What murder? ”  
“Uh..” Dean was caught off guard,  
“The Miltons” Cas interrupted rolling his eyes at Dean. “Richard and Amy, they were slaughtered in their own home about ten years ago. We are reviewing our open cold cases.”  
“Wait, ten years ago? That’s right around the time Vanessa disappeared.”  
“The Milton’s daughter Anna also went missing around the same time.” Cas paused, Dean had to admit he was impressed. It was a good explanation and not one word of it a lie. “we think they were involved in some kind of religious cult.” Dean had to cough to cover the laugh that tried to crawl up his throat, that was almost too accurate. He ignored the annoyed look that Cas squewered him with.  
“I see” Booth straightened up in his chair, “And what makes you think there is a connection, besides the timings”  
“Wings” Dean said softly and plumped himself into a chair and ignoring Booths irritated expression, set the bobble head on the desk wobbling.   
“Wings?”  
“Yep weird freaky wings painted at the crime scene.”  
“How do you know about that?” Seeley reached over and stopped the toy moving, “Don’t touch that, it was a gift from Scotland Yard.”  
“Really, that’s cute Sherlock. Friend of ours, Sheriff Hanscom, She emailed us the crime scene photos.”  
“Sheriff Handscom? You know Donna?” Booth sat back in his chair, the suspicion he had greeted them with fading from his eyes.  
“yeah she’s great, worked a few cases with her.” Dean let himself relax a little, “How do you know the D-train Agent Booth?”  
“Same, she’s helped me out a time or two in Minnesota, for the back of beyond they have a high body count.”  
“That they do. So do we have a deal Agent Booth?” Dean held out his hand, Booth nodded and shook it.  
“Sure, the more the merrier right” Booth stood up and pulled on his jacket, Aubrey choose that moment to saunter in. “Why don’t you come with me to take the husbands statement, now he has finally turned up and Aubrey here will take your collogues to the Jeffersonian to review the evidence.”  
“I’ll do what now?” Aubrey looked confused.  
“You heard me Aubrey, take Agents Deacon and May to see the squints I’ll check in later.” Booth clapped the younger Agent on the back and gestured to Dean to follow him.  
“See you guys back at the hotel” Dean nodded to his brother and winked at Cas before walking out. As he left he heard Cas ask;  
“What is a squint?”

Booth led the way to the conference room where Vanessa’s husband was waiting. Not a cell not yet, best to keep him comfortable until Booth decided he was a suspect. As they walked Booth glanced at his new colleague, trying to get a measure of the man. Agent Taylor walked like a soldier. Booth recognised the way he checked out every open door and intersection of the corridor. “Where did you serve?”  
“I’d rather not talk about it.” The eyes that Taylor turned on him were glassy, Booth recognised that thousand yard stare as well, this guy had seen things.  
“I served, I get that.” Booth pushed the glass door open, startling the heavy set man sat at the table. “Mr Johnson?”  
“Doctor Johnson actually. Will this take long I have a very full case load.”  
“Hopefully not too long. I am Agent Booth, this is Agent Taylor. As you know we need to discuss your wife Vanessa.”  
“Do I need a lawyer?”  
“Do you think you need a lawyer?” Booth sat down and pulled a pen from his pocket.  
“Look, I hadn’t seen Vanessa in ten years.”  
“You mean you have seen her recently” Taylor asked. Booth was impressed that he had picked up on the verbal slip.  
“She turned up three weeks ago, wanted my help.” Johnson’s eyes darted between them, he was clearly nervous.  
“Your help with what?” Seeley pressed. The doctor let out a sigh and opened his hands wide.  
“she was pregnant, I’m an OB/GYN. She was worried there was something wrong with the baby. I figured she didn’t have insurance.”  
“And what did you tell her?” Taylor leaned back in his chair eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
“I told her I’d help her, I took an oath Agent.” Johnson wasn’t looking at either of them now, his face was creased with concern.  
“Then what happened?” Seeley folded his arms, his gut was telling him this wasn’t their murderer.  
“I made her an appointment, but she never showed.”  
“Did you ask her where she had been all those years. Cause if that was my wife, I’d want to know.”   
“course I did, she wouldn’t tell me. She seemed so different. It wasn’t my Vanessa any-more.”  
“How was she different?” Taylor asked making a note.  
“It was like she was a different person, colder, honestly she didn’t seem right.”  
“One more thing, Mr Johnson” Taylor laid his pen aside and leaned forward, “Before she disappeared, was your wife involved in any religious groups?”  
“Vanessa was always a church go-er, never missed mass, why.”  
“Your wifes death may have a bearing on another case.” Taylor said curtly. Booth realised he had finished and took the conversation back.  
“Why did it take you so long to come down here Mr Johnson, I called you yesterday.”   
“I’m sorry ‘bout that, I was in surgery. You can check with the hospital. Breech twins with severe complications.” The big man shrugged again, “I slept at the hospital and came straight here.”  
“Thats all for now, we will call you if we need you. Don’t go out of state” Booth waited until the door had swung shut. “Wasn’t him, Taylor”  
“I get that Agent Booth”  
“Booth, just call me Booth.”  
“In that case call me Dean, never been a fan of the last name thing.”  
“Right, we better get over to the lab. See if Bones has found anything.”  
“Who is Bones?”  
“Oh Doctor Temperance Brennan, Bones is her nickname.”  
“Cool” Dean stood up and stretched.  
“You should probably know, she is also my partner” Seely paused “And my wife.” Dean just looked at him.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah really, come on. I’ll drive.”


End file.
